GMA 7 Program Schedule
Weekdays * 4:25 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:25 am - GMA News and Public Affairs replay * 4:55 am - Unang Hirit (LIVE) * 8 am - Detective Conan * 8:25 am - Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova * 8:50 am - Bleach: The Final Season * 9:10 am - H2O: Just Add Water * 9:40 am - Heart of Asia Presents: Girl Detective * 10:10 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:30 am - Trops * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) * 2:30 pm - Oh, My Mama! * 3:25 pm - Hahamakin Ang Lahat * 4:15 pm - Sa Piling ni Nanay * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras (LIVE) * 7:45 pm - Encantadia * 8:30 pm - Alyas Robin Hood * 9:15 pm - Someone to Watch Over Me * 10 pm - ** Mon-Wed: Oh My Ghost ** Thurs: A1 Ko Sa'Yo ** Fri: Bubble Gang * 11 pm - Saksi (LIVE) * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Front Row ** Tues: Alisto ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay ** Thurs: Reporter's Notebook ** Fri: Saksi (LIVE) (11:20 pm) * 11:59 pm - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - Adyenda * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy MD * 7 am - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * 7:30 am - Magic Knight Rayearth * 8 am - Larva * 8:25 am - Wonderballs * 8:50 am - Bakugan Mechtanium Surge * 9:15 am - Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black * 9:40 am - Maynila * 10:40 am - Sarap Diva * 11:25 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! (LIVE) * 2:30 pm - #LIKE * 3:15 pm - Karelasyon * 4:10 pm - Wish Ko Lang * 5 pm - Imbestigador * 5:45 pm - 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) * 6:30 pm - Pepito Manaloto * 7:30 pm - Magpakailanman * 9:15 pm - Superstar Duets * 10:15 pm - I-Witness * 11 pm - True Horror Stories * 12 mn - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4:30 am - Station Message Sign On * 4:30 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus the Healer * 6 am - Kapuso Sine Klasika * 7 am - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * 7:25 am - Magic Knight Rayearth * 7:50 am - Tobot * 8:15 am - AHA * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:30 am - iBilib * 10 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn - Sunday Pinasaya (LIVE) * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters * 5 pm - Usapang Real Love * 6 pm - 24 Oras Weekend (LIVE) * 6:45 pm - Tsuperhero * 7:35 pm - Hay, Bahay! * 8:20 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 10:30 pm - SNBO * 12:30 am - Diyos at Bayan * 1:30 am - Station Message Sign Off